SUPER SMASH BROS 5?
Its a Fan-Made Game played on the New 3ds, Because it can use final Smash II. Remember not to add GoAnimate, Only CodPlayerRussia Can About Nintendo has Ran Out of Ideas, So they Made this... WAIT WHAT? WE didn't released SSB4! Oh Well, Here is the Story: Tabbu came back to steal all McDonalds around the world. So you can Stop him with some New Characters from Other Series such as Over the Garden Wall, The Amazing world of Gumball, Family Guy, and Many More! Characters There is a Tier List Here: SUPER SMASH BROS 5?/Tier List Veterans 250px-Mario SSB4 Alt.png|'Mario' LuigiNSMBW.png|'Luigi' 20110731164035!Bowser NSMBW.png|'Bowser' Wario.png|'Wario' 200px-Rosalina Artwork MK.jpg|'Rosalina' YoshiMarioParty9.png|'Yoshi' Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Country Returns.png|'Donkey Kong' toon_link.jpg|Toon Link link.jpg|Link Pac-Man_character_art_-_The_Adventure_Begins.png|Pac-Man murabito.jpg|Villager Mega Man.png|Mega man sonic.jpg|Sonic 250px-Dr._Mario_SSB4.png|Dr Mario dedede.jpg|King DDD main.png|Meta Knight wudAInc.gif|Kirby 025Pikachu_SSB4.png|Pikachu Charizard_(SSB_for_Nintendo_3DS_-_Wii_U_Artwork).png|Charizard pit.jpg|Pit samus.jpg|Samus diddy_kong.jpg|Diddy Kong NewComers Weegee form 2.png|''Green ProDuctions'' Shrek fierce.jpg|''Shrek'' Leopold looking right.png|'Leopold Slikk' KoopaNSMB.png|''Koopa Troopa'' 20130913123103!Waluigi.png|''Waluigi'' Spongebob SquarePants.jpg|'Spongebob' 61.jpg|''CUK'' Toad3DLand.png|'Toad' 1135029-0000034668 20061021010455.jpg|''Stewie'' Gumball gumball 174x252.png|'Gumball' 3092894-6735042798-Knml3.png|'Felix The Cat' Weegee.png|''Weegee'' Fancy_pants_man.jpg|Fancy Pants thW0M33FZY.jpg|Red And Blue Stick Figure Bros lord_tourettes_by_shinylugiacat-d4rvdka.png|Lord Touretts The_Chosen_One___Returns_by_Arshid_k.jpg|The Chosen One MadagascarAlex.jpg|Alex the Lion Claude Frollo KH3D.png|Frollo Bob Unit 1.png|Bob Unit 1 (Transforms to the other Bob Units) Stages New 3ds *Final Destination *The Woods *Battlefield *Rainbow Road *3D World *Rio *Heavenly Host Elementary School *The Chosen One's Palace *Windows Homepage *Springfield *Springfield Plant *New Ninjago City *Madagascar *New York City *The Circuis Train *The Polar Express *Ultra Dragon Lair *Tidmouth Sheds *PrIpYaT Returning Stages *3D Land *Jungle Japes *Mute City *Gaur Plains *Balloon Fight *Tomodachi Life *Flat Zone 2 *Find Mii *Corneria *Wario Ware *Miiverse Single Player Modes *All Star Mode *Subspace McDonalds *Classic Mode *Stadium mode **Target Smash **Multi Man Mode **Boss Battle Mode **Illeagal Robot Battle **Sticks *Training Mode Multi Player Mode *Vs Mach *8 Player Smash *Smash Tour *10 Player Mode *Rocks Smash Classic Mode All Star Mode In All Star, you will go from 2015 to 1919 Subspace Emminisary Plot 1 Frollo enters the Stadium and See his Main Rivals, Mario, Meta Knight, Villager, Rosalina, Link, Kirby, Samus, and Megaman in the Stadium. Choosing as Frollo, You have to Defeat them All. After that, They turn to Trophies, and then Wario Comes up with a Trophy Gun and Shoots Frollo. Wario saves the Others and Mario and His Friends see's Gaston, You have to Battle Gaston. After That, Gaston Falls to the Pit and he Rest Runs Off to Avoid being Burned. Plot 2 Pit Was watching TV until it was Destroyed, He then Goes to McDonalds, but there all Gone. Harkinian Catches Him and Turns him into a Trophy. Then Wirt and Greg Runs into Him and the 3 Teamed Up. Then they Go to The woods and See that it is on Fire. They realized it was Frollo who did this, Robotnik sends his Army, while that, You Battle His Army. Then you have to Battle Robotnik Plot 3 Stocking Runs with her Sword thingy and See's King DeDeDe's Army and you have to battle as Stocking. after That Stocking gets Shot by Gaston and Frollo and turns into a Trophy, IM MEEN shows up with Pit and you battle Gaston and Frollo. Plot 4 Green ProDuctions, and Thomas meets Mario and the others at the Empty McDonalds, then Robotnik Catches them, so you battle his army,Timed with 4 Minutes, and Battle Robitnik timed 5 Minutes. After that, Frollo and Gaston comes and Tries shooting them. You have to Battle Them, You have to Shoose Frollo, or Gaston. They turned to Trophies and King Harkinian catches them. Plot 5 Luigi and Pac-Man See's Mario's Footsteps and goes after it, but then See's Stocking's Trophy, so they freed her. Then was Stopped by King DeDeDe and Persian Armies. So you Battled them. After That, the 3 See's Wild Shockers, so you have to Battle 50 of them in 3 Minutes, if time runs out, the Tree Falls Down and you die, But iff all Defeated, you Run Off. Plot 6 Frollo attemts to Burn the Trophies, but couldn't do it because Yoshi Uses his Tounge to Stop the Fire. Yoshi Grabs one of the McDonald Orbs. amiibo Amiibo has Returned with a Plug in Portal to the New 3DS Charger. You can use your Amiibo from SSB4. Trivia *This Game is a Parody of Super Smash Bros 4, because it can do 8 Player mode, The Characters returned, The Stages Returned, and a Few Other Stuff *This Game is Based on Green's Real Life Game MUGEN (Pronounced Mew-gen) *This is the 1st SSB Game to move all Around the Stage at 3d instead of 2d *This is the 3rd Super Smash Game to have Non Nintendo Charcters (1st Being SSBB with Snake and Sonic, 2nd Being Pac-Man, Mega Man, and Sonic) But this one with Shrek, and more. *The reason why this was New 3DS is to Do Final Smash 2nd Gallery b41.png b42.png B43.png B44.png B45.png B46.png B47.png B48.png 9d6.jpg Barrynewcomer.png spongebob_is_ready_by_mattboy115-d7i8akq.png tumblr_mon9bzNpee1swshx9o1_500.jpg tumblr_mormpuAnph1swshx9o1_1280.png tumblr_mon989SRuA1swshx9o1_500.jpg tumblr_mpmu0uyJaG1swshx9o1_1280.png tumblr_n4387u8ZNF1swshx9o1_1280.png tumblr_moy7xjPol71swshx9o1_1280.jpg B60.png Fancy Pants SSB5.png Lord Touretts SSBB5.png Red And Blue SSBB5.png The Chosen One SSBB5.png Mindf@&^.png|Frollo's Poster: This ain't Right! Mindf@&^2.png 640px-SSB4 Cast AKB48trailer.png|Hey! What the hell r we Looking at? 10.jpg|An example of selecting a Character at SE Poll How well do You love the game? Excellent! Someone should Publish it! Wow! that's Very Neat! Very Good Good Neutral Bad That's bad SOMEONE SHOULD REMOVE THIS SH!T Category:Ridiculous Mario Games Category:Series Category:New 3DS Games